


A Christmas Surprise

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Near Future, Polyamory, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Rin decides to make a surprise trip to Japan to see Haru and Makoto for the holidays but he ends up getting a little surprise of his own.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Rie! Here's an attempt at some light smut with one of our fave trios. I hope really hope you enjoy it because I actually had fun trying this out. And I finally wrote something you can read!! 
> 
> I don't write this kind of stuff that often so go easy on me if it's not that good ;;; But I thought it would be fun to celebrate my 20th Free! fic with my fave ship~
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! Let me know down in the comments if you do!

Rin had the perfect surprise visit all planned out for his boyfriends. Arrive at Makoto and Haru’s apartment on Christmas Eve and spend a couple of days with them before flying back to his training. It wasn’t his ideal length for a visit but he’d take what his coach would allow him. And he was grateful for that.

He was excited to finally spend Christmas with them since they started dating a couple of years ago. Due to timing and a long distance relationship, it never lined up for them and they had to settle for video calls.

But Rin’s perfect plan fell apart when he arrived and no one answered the door after knocking. He leaned against the railing in front of their door and waited for a few minutes. As the minutes went into the double digits, Rin began to wonder if they went out for the night.

The last time he spoke with Makoto last week, he said they planned to stay in that night. So where were they?

Rin pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Makoto. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the other to answer.

“Hello, Rin? This is a surprise. We weren’t expecting to talk to you until tomorrow,” Makoto greeted.

“Well, that’s because something came up, but don’t worry everything is okay!” Rin quickly assured before Makoto could worry. “Is Haru with you? It’d be easier to tell you both this at the same time.”

“Yes, but let me find him first.”

As Rin waited, he could hear jumbled noises in the background. Were they out with other people? Now he felt a bit presumptuous just showing up and expecting Makoto and Haru to be readily available for him.

Soon, Makoto’s voice came back over the line. “I’ve got Haru but let us find a quiet spot so I can put you on speaker phone.”

“Sorry to call you up like this when you guys are out,” he said as he waited.

“It’s not a problem, Rin,” Makoto said, unbothered.

And Rin knew he meant it. He listened as the background noise soon decreased.

“Okay, Rin you’re on speaker.”

“Where are you two at right now?” Rin asked.

“Asahi’s Christmas party he’s hosting at his sister’s café,” answered Makoto. “It was the only place big enough for all of us.”

Rin nodded, remembering where it was located having been there on past visits.

“What is it you need to tell us, Rin?” Haru asked, getting to the point.

He chuckled at his directness. “Well, this was supposed to be a surprise but I got tired of waiting for you. I’m currently in Japan. Right outside your apartment to be exact.”

“You are?!” Makoto said, his pitch rising. “We’ll leave now and meet you there.”

“Wait, Makoto. I can meet you there instead. I hate to make you miss the rest of the party.”

There was a hesitation before either of them spoke again. Probably doing their silent communication with each other as they decided.

“Do you remember how to get here?” Haru asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. See ya soon.”

Rin ended the call and slid his phone back into his coat pocket. He readjusted his backpack, realizing he’d have to take it with him but it’d be okay. With a quick pace, he made his way toward the street. Even after Makoto and Haru moved in together, they stayed within the same area and weren’t too far from the café. He’d be there in no time.

 

Despite his main intention of coming to see Haru and Makoto, Rin was happy to see their other friends at the party. It was good to catch up with everyone outside of a tournament for a change. Of course, that didn’t stop him from gravitating around his boyfriends all evening.

Haru was the first to call it a night and received no complaints from the other two. They made their rounds to say goodbye to everyone before leaving, but not without Rin almost forgetting his backpack.

As they made their way back to the apartment, there was an excitable energy Rin could feel between them. It was a hungry look in Makoto’s eyes to the light touches from Haru and Rin knew exactly where this was heading when they reached the apartment.

 

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Rin said as he carried his backpack to the bedroom.

The hot water felt incredible on his tired body. Sitting on a plane for over ten hours after all his recent training left him feeling drained. He felt like he could fall asleep standing there in the shower if he wasn’t careful.

But the moment he stepped back into the bedroom, a towel wrapped his waist as the ran another one over his hair, the exhaustion melted away at the sight before him.

Makoto was on the bed, leaned up against the pillows with Haru straddling his lap, both stripped down to their underwear. Whether they heard him enter the room or not didn’t stop them from continuing to make out. Rin couldn’t help but stand there for a minute and watch, appreciating the sight and the way the boxer briefs hugged to Haru’s ass.

The video calls they tried didn’t do them justice and couldn’t compare to the real deal in front of him. He wanted to burn this image into his memory so that he could remember it on those lonely nights back in Australia.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” Makoto said, bringing him back to the present. “That’s fine but we’d like for you to join us.”

His words may have sounded smooth but the deep blush across his cheeks showed he was still embarrassed by them. It was so Makoto and Rin hoped he never lost that.

Haru moved off of Makoto and offered his hand to Rin, beckoning him over.

Rin crossed the room and took his hand, putting his knee on the bed as Haru pulled him down. He let himself be manhandled to sit in-between Makoto’s spread legs and pushed back against his broad chest. He relaxed into the position as Makoto ran his hands up Rin’s sides and left kisses along his shoulder.

This had escalated quicker than he expected but Rin wasn’t going to stop them. Not when it had been so long.

Haru crawled back up to Rin and leaned in, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Rin could feel all the built-up tension from the last few months pouring out of Haru and Rin returned it all with the same intensity. Once Haru had enough of his lips, he trailed kisses down his neck and chest until he reached the towel still around his waist. He pulled it open to reveal Rin’s semi-hard cock.

“This won’t do. It’s like you’re not excited to see us at all,” Haru said.

Haru tugged at the towel and Rin shifted so that he could toss it aside. As Rin settled back against Makoto, he could feel his stiff cock press into him from behind. He didn’t have the chance to focus on that as Haru wrapped his hand around his own.

“No, I-I am,” Rin whined.

He felt Makoto kiss up the side of his neck. “It’s okay, Rin,” he said close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Haru is just in a teasing mood tonight.”

Rin smirked as he leaned his head back on Makoto’s shoulder and spread his legs open as much as he could.  

“Well, I’m all yours tonight. Do as you wish.”

Those words seemed to spur Haru on more as he quickened his pace. Once Rin was fully erect, Haru repositioned himself on his stomach in-between their legs.

Rin watched with half-lidded eyes as Haru took a couple of teasing licks to the head of his cock before swallowing him down in one go. He bucked his hips up at the sudden sensation and Haru pushed him back down, holding him in place as he continued.

Since when had Haru been able to do that?!

“You like that, Rin?” Makoto said, his voice had dropped an octave just from watching Haru go down on him. “He’s been practicing that.”

Rin let out a moan at the thought of Haru trying that on Makoto. He would like to see that for himself. “So, that’s what you two get up to while I’m not here,” he joked between breaths.

It didn’t hurt his feelings by any means knowing that. They all agreed at the start of this relationship it was okay. Plus, it was a nice surprise tonight.

Rin’s hand found its way into Haru’s hair and gave it a slight tug. Haru took him deep again and swallowed around him. It took Rin everything he had not to lose it right then and there. He managed to hold off to keep this going just a little bit longer.

Makoto reached up and tilted Rin’s face toward him and kissed him hard, wanting to get more in on the action. The angle wasn’t great but neither seemed to care at the moment.

But as much as he wanted it to last, he couldn’t hold off for much longer. Rin could feel the tightening in his stomach as he drew closer. Rin barely had time to give Haru a warning.

He pulled away from Makoto and managed, “Haru, I’m –” before everything went white.

A moment later, Rin opened his eyes to see Haru and wipe at the corner of his mouth.

“Sorry,” Rin said weakly.

Haru shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said as he moved toward them.

He kissed Makoto first, sliding his tongue inside, before turning to Rin and doing the same.

“That was incredible, Haru,” Rin said when they parted and leaned his head back against Makoto’s shoulder again. “If you don’t mind, I’m just going to stay right here for a bit.” He didn’t feel like moving just yet.

Makoto laughed as Haru shook his head.

“What’s so funny?” Rin asked.

“You thought that’s all we’re doing tonight?” Makoto asked, shifting his hips to remind Rin he was still hard.

Rin glanced down at Haru, seeing that he was in the same situation, and grinned. “I’d be disappointed if that was the case.”

“We’re making the most of this surprise trip of yours,” Makoto said.

“And the morning, too,” Haru added as he helped pull Rin off Makoto so they could continue.

Rin was counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/181384801996/a-christmas-surprise). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1077328159467552769).


End file.
